


Name Game

by Nate_kun



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Sex Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate_kun/pseuds/Nate_kun
Summary: it's wednesday and the kids went to the medieval equivalent of the movies





	Name Game

**Author's Note:**

> "Let the neighbors watch, I want them to know."
> 
> A republication from Fanfiction.net, enjoy.
> 
> Word count: 300 words.

"L-Llester.."

"Mhm. Go on."

" _A-Ah..._ Lluther, L-Llogan.."

"Keep going."

" _H-Hah.. please... um.._ Llars... Llars and.. Llars and..."

"Too slow."

" ** _A-Ah!_** _Hah! Haahhh!_  L-Llincoln! _A-Ah!_ Llamar!  _H-Haah!_ Llucas, Llyle, Lliam— _gods above **you're choking it!**_ "

She relents at just the right time to deny him release, lifting all but one of her toes. Corrin is flushed, his face red, beet red, smitten with sweat and bangs clamped to his forehead. His breathing is heavy, his eyes are glossy, his skin is hot, hot to the touch and he's never felt more spellbound.

Azura tightens the leash and he yelps, back arching, tail  _wagging,_  wings  _flapping_ as his tongue slips out to pant fruitlessly.

"You're almost there, just a few more."

She traces a faint definition starting from the base to goad him, and almost instantly a slew of names spews from the prince's mouth.

" _O-Ohh.. Oh, ohh!_ Lloyd, Lleland!  _A-Aaah..._ L-Lluther..?"

"You already said Lluther."

" ** _A-Aah!_** _I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you! H-Hah!_ Llewelyn! Llewelyn! Please please,  _gods,_ Llewelyn!"

She relents and his eyes are this close to rolling back.

"See? You know them. Just one more."

Ten seconds—no more no less—is graced upon him to think of it. He muses, he ponders, he thinks until he can think no longer. A haze is clouding his thoughts and try as he might to clear it all he can see is her sweet and lovely face.

He falls flat and breathes, an arm over his chest, clothes stuck to his skin and waits the time out with only a guess to gauge his fate.

" _Haah... hah... hah..._   _L.. is it... is it Llarry?_ "

"It's Tom."

She presses the full foot and he's in seven different kinds of heaven and hell.

" _Tomtomtomtomtom_ _tom_ _tom_ _tom_ _tom_ _tom_ _tom_ _tom_ _tom_ _ **TOM!** "_


End file.
